Picnic in the Park
by I'dBeDelighted
Summary: In The Murdoch Identity, whilst making out with Anna, William remembers Julia in a dreamlike way. She appears to be wearing a camisole outdoors. This very short story takes place between seasons 2 and 3.


William had swallowed his pride and on Jasper's advice had made it right with Julia. He'd sought her out rather than waiting for a convenient moment and found her about to take to the air in a balloon. He'd cast his doubts aside and taken a chance on jumping in the balloon alongside her. They'd gone where the wind took them, he hadn't cared where - as long as it was with Julia.

Now that things were going well between them he was going to do everything he could to make up for the time they'd wasted. They were once again walking in the park as they had just a few short months ago. It was late September and an unusually warm evening. William was looking for a secluded spot where they could be alone to enjoy what would probably be their last opportunity of the year to have a picnic. They came to a slight incline where weeping willows clustered together by the river. They couldn't be seen from any direction, it was perfect. William spread out the blanket on the ground and they sat down beside each other, both removing their hats and shoes to relax. Julia removed William's jacket then lay her head on his shoulder; William put his arm around Julia's shoulder and rested his head on hers. Everything was perfect.

They sat for some time enjoying the comfort of each other's company. It felt wonderful to be able to sit like this, touching each other. William was pleased he could find the perfect spot where they wouldn't be seen by passers-by. It was the next best thing to being completely alone together. William's tummy rumbled. "Perhaps it's time we ate," observed Julia, "we wouldn't want you to waste away. What have you brought for us today?" William opened up the basket. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but I left the Absinthe behind this time. I don't think I could take another visit from the Green Fairy." "That sounds like a wise decision William. What do we have to drink today?" Julia asked as she took out a flask from the picnic basket. "Lemonade?" William nodded, "It seemed a better choice, for me anyway." They sat and ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. When they had finished Julia packed up the picnic basket then lay back and closed her eyes, "What a perfect evening. Such a shame there won't be many more like this this year." William lay down beside her, leaning on one elbow, and turned to gaze at her. His eyes roved over her face, how beautiful she was. One day he hoped to make her his wife but for now he was content with any time he could spend in her company. He sighed, he _would_ propose one day but he had a lot of saving up to do before he could even contemplate asking for her hand in marriage.

Soon the light would fade but neither William nor Julia wanted this to end so they continued to lie side by side, chatting about the latest scientific news. Julia turned to look at William, she stroked his cheek and ran her finger over his lips then moved in for a kiss. William responded by also leaning in. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arm around her pulling her in to him. He felt his body respond but didn't pull back. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her. Coincidentally Julia was wearing the same outfit as the last time they picnicked together. Her blouse buttoned down the front and William reached out to undo the buttons. Julia didn't stop him, instead she unbuttoned his vest, removed his tie, undid his collar stud and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. William reached back to undo the hooks on Julia's skirt releasing her blouse which he then removed. Her shoulders were bare but for her camisole. Julia sat up and rolled William on his back and straddled him. He looked up at her, there was a slight breeze which teased her hair. It was almost like a dream, she was a sight to behold. He wished he could remember her like this forever. Once again she leaned in for a kiss, he whispered in her ear, "I have protection tonight Julia." Then he rolled her over until he was straddling her. She started undoing his pant buttons. William leaned in and nipped her earlobe, she yelped in surprise. He tugged on her earlobe then moved to her neck, planting kisses from one ear to the other. "What's going on here then?" The voice came out of nowhere. Julia turned her head, "GEORGE!" "DR. OGDEN!" William looked up, George's mouth fell open, "SIR!?"


End file.
